


Bats-toi, Laurel !

by Neechu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, Nuit du FoF, Un peu de romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que ce soit au travail ou derrière son masque, Laurel Lance n'avait jamais cessé de se battre. Pour la justice, et pour elle-même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats-toi, Laurel !

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Arrow ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Spoiler de la saison 3, épisode 21.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11225054/1/Bats-toi-Laurel).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[61ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Costume"** en une heure. 

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Laurel n'avait plus touché une seule goutte d'alcool.

Elle avait réussi ce combat, mais elle devait en entamer un autre.

Sara était morte.

Sa précieuse petite sœur.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de bateau sombrant en pleine mer. Il n'y avait pas de  _peut-être_.

Elle était morte dans ses bras.

Sa vieille amie, cette bonne vieille bouteille de vin rouge l'avait narguée.

Mais Laurel devait être forte.

Même si elle ne pourrait jamais être aussi forte que sa cadette.

À la place, son regard se posa sur cette veste en cuir qu'elle lui avait donnée.

La veste du Canary.

Alors Laurel eut un léger sourire.

Sara était morte, mais le Canary pouvait toujours vivre. L'espoir que le Canary incarnait ne devait pas s'éteindre.

Pour devenir plus forte, elle décida d'apprendre à se battre. Les entraînements avec Ted Grant ne portaient pas toujours leurs fruits, lui causant des courbatures monstrueuses et de nombreux bleus mais elle continua en cachant son épuisement lorsqu'elle se rendait au travail. Elle était l'adjointe du procureur après tout, elle ne pouvait décidément pas se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Et Laurel réalisa alors que toute sa vie, elle avait toujours été une combattante. Son travail ne consistait jamais à donner des coups de poings, mais elle devait toujours se battre pour que justice soit faite.

Son combat suivant, et peut-être le plus difficile, était de faire accepter ce choix à Oliver Queen. Ou à Arrow. Sûrement les deux.

Elle était devenue accro à l'adrénaline. Et c'était plus fort que l'alcool. Il lui claqua en pleine gueule, sans tact aucun. Mais c'était Ollie, elle n'arrivait pas tellement à lui en vouloir. Lui voulait tout simplement protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Lui aussi avait perdu Sara et Tommy. Sans parler de son père, sa mère. Il avait peut-être même perdu plein d'autres gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après tout, Ollie ne disait jamais rien de ce qu'il avait vécu lors des cinq années où il avait disparu. Ollie voulait juste d'une vie où elle pourrait être heureuse.

Être heureuse.

L'idée lui paraissait stupide.

Mais cela ne faisait rien, ce n'était pas le combat d'Oliver. C'était son combat, à elle seule.

Ted lui avait appris comment se battre. Mais surtout, il l'avait aidé à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait se battre. Et il la comprenait. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été justicier avant eux ?

Mais elle perdit Ted également.

Le chagrin était devenu son vieux compagnon, elle devait juste apprendre à vivre avec.

Derrière son costume, elle oubliait Laurel Lance. Ce ne sont que des petits voyous, qui rendaient souvent des coups plus forts que ceux qu'elle donnait, mais elle pouvait aider des gens. Alors elle se sentait vivante.

Même si Sara ne serait plus jamais là.

Même si Starling City ne serait jamais en paix.

Surtout lorsque la Ligue des Assassins refit son apparition en ville pour venger la mort du Canary.

Et elle aurait bien voulu savoir, elle aussi.

Mais la vie lui joua à nouveau des tours, et elle perdit Oliver. Starling perdit Arrow.

Ollie était devenu incroyablement fort, mais pas assez pour battre Ra's Al Ghul.

Et tandis qu'il n'était plus là pour protéger la ville, Brick était apparu pour prendre le contrôle des Glades.

Et même si accepter la mort d'Ollie fut difficile pour tout l'équipe, ils ne pouvaient tourner le dos à ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Ils n'étaient pas Arrow.

Ils étaient Felicity, Diggle, Arsenal. Et elle, elle décida de devenir le Black Canary.

Mais ce n'était pas si facile, et ils devaient faire des choix.

Celui de se battre avec Malcom Merlyn.

Elle le détestait. Elle aurait même aimé le savoir mort. Car au fond d'elle elle savait que Sara était morte à cause de lui. Avant ça, il avait causé la mort de Tommy et de milliers d'autres personnes de toute façon, cela suffisait à le détester pour le restant de ses jours. Et même plus.

Mais quand le Maire ordonna le retrait total des forces de police dans les Glades après un chantage de Brick, ils capitulèrent. Parce que Malcom était un Assassin, et qu'il en était devenu un à cause de Brick.

Brick avait donné naissance à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en Malcom Merlyn en tuant sa femme. Il avait créé le monstre.

C'était pourquoi Brick devait être stoppé à tout prix.

Et c'était dans cette bataille qui avait éventré les Glades qu'Il était apparu.

Arrow était là.

Ollie était en vie.

Mais elle avait baissé sa garde, et Sin savait que Sara ne se cachait pas derrière cette tenue de cuir noir, ce masque de la même couleur et sa perruque blonde.

Et même si la bataille était gagnée, elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car Ollie restait Ollie et qu'elle devait lui faire accepter sa décision.

Laurel était une femme têtue, et même s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se battre, elle décida de s'imposer. En faisant plus de dégâts que de bien, au final.

Vertigo.

Elle connaissait les désastres de cette drogue. Mais elle en fit douloureusement l'expérience. Ce n'était pas cet affreux Zytle qui était en face d'elle, mais Sara. Tout n'était que le fruit de sa conscience, sauf les coups qu'elle recevait.

Et même s'ils gagnèrent cette bataille, la guerre faisait toujours rage dans le cœur de Laurel.

Malcom Merlyn avait bien tué Sara. Mais il l'avait fait à travers les mains de Thea. Et elle lui en voulait encore plus que s'il l'avait fait lui même.

Alors, ensemble, elles livrèrent Malcom à Ra's Al Ghul. Il ne méritait que ça, de toute façon.

Mais les choses ne se passaient jamais comme elle l'imaginait. Taper sur des gens, c'était une chose, mais laisser les deux femmes causer la mort d'une personne, même la pire des ordures, Oliver ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

Et à ce stade, elle ne sut pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Que Malcom fut de retour à Starling City, en vie ? Qu'elle ne fut pas capable de savoir si ça la rassurait ou l'enrageait ? Que Ra's Al Ghul ait voulu faire d'Oliver son successeur ?

Ou peut-être le fait que son père ait appris la vérité sur la mort de Sara et qu'elle se vit rejeter alors qu'elle voulait le protéger et non le blesser. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour son cœur malade.

À ce stade, Laurel pensa qu'elle allait sombrer. Mais la vie n'avait pas fini de lui jouer des tours.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu Sara. À avoir perdu la confiance de son père.

Nyssa, fille du Démon, était devenue sa porte de sortie.

Laurel, était devenue la porte de sortie de Nyssa, fille du Démon.

C'était ironique.

Nyssa lui faisait découvrir la vie d'Assassin à travers les armes et le combat.

Laurel lui faisait découvrir la vie d'une personne normal à travers les burgers et les frites trempées dans un milk-shake double chocolat.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était cette amour pour Sara qui les liait, ou si un vrai lien se créait entre elles lorsqu'elles partageaient le même lit.

Laurel n'avait jamais eu grand monde dans sa vie, mais jamais elle aurait imaginé terminer dans les bras d'une femme comme Nyssa. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir une vraie femme à travers Nyssa. Et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se sentir aussi femme dans ces moments-là.

Dans ces instants d'extase où son corps se cambrait sous ses caresses, elle commença à croire que la vie devenait plus douce. Qu'elle pouvait peut-être heureuse.

Puis Arrow était tombé. Ollie et Roy s'en étaient sortis, en vie, mais ce fut Thea qui tomba. Et Oliver capitula.

Ce fut dur, elle savait que ce combat était perdu d'avance et qu'il s'offrirait à Ra's Al Ghul pour sauver Thea. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Parce qu'Ollie était Ollie et qu'il voulait porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules.

Et un nouveau combat commença. Mais pas celui qu'elle avait imaginé.

En plus de leur arracher Oliver, Ra's Al Ghul avait décidé qu'il devait tuer sa propre fille. Il devait tuer Nyssa.

Même si Oliver ne semblait n'être qu'une coque vide désormais, se battre contre lui lui fendit l'âme.

Et cela ne servit à rien, car Nyssa s'était rendue pour affronter son destin, sans qu'elle n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Et elle essaya. Elle essaya d'accepter. Mais même sa frite trempée dans son milk-shake n'avait plus de goût.

Contre qui devait-elle se battre à présent ? Quel était son combat ? Pourquoi le mènerait-elle ? Et pour qui le ferait-elle ?

« Bats-toi, Laurel ! » cria une voix dans sa tête. Et l'image de ces êtres chers perdus s'ancrèrent dans son esprit.

_Tommy. Sara. Papa. Oliver. Nyssa._

Alors, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, Laurel enfila son costume.

Et Black Canary parcourut les Glades jusqu'au lever du soleil pour s'assurer que personne ne se ferait agresser.

De toute façon, les draps étaient trop froids pour se glisser à l'intérieur maintenant.

 


End file.
